The invention relates to novel flexible polyurethane foams wherein the isocyanate-reactive component comprises (a) an in-situ formed polyol blend which comprises (i) one or more polyether monols and (ii) one or more polyether polyols; and (b) one or more polymer polyols. This invention also relates to a process of preparing these novel flexible polyurethane foams, wherein the isocyanate-reactive component comprises (a) an in-situ formed polyol blend which comprises (i) one or more polyether monols and (ii) one or more polyether polyols; and (b) one or more polymer polyols.